Nieve y fuego
by Violethsdeath
Summary: Una historia situada en el capítulo 184, cuando Farnese y Serpico huyen en busca del caballero negro: Gatsu. Atrapados en medio de una tormenta de nieve, viejos recuerdos saldrán a la luz y los sentimientos estarán a flor de piel.


Era noche profunda, oscura y hostil. El viento soplaba con fiereza y sin descanso por las llanuras de esa abandonada ciudad sin piedad alguna, azotando con violencia los restos que sus antiguos habitantes dejaron atrás al marcharse de ese inhóspito lugar.

Pese a todo esto, a la tormenta de nieve que continuaba sin tregua e impedía abandonar el lugar, era una noche tranquila, silenciosa; a parte de los alaridos del viento al colarse por las grietas y ruinas, solo se podía escuchar tu propia respiración y, si le prestabas suficiente atención, los propios latidos del corazón.

— Gracias a Dios conseguimos un lugar lejos de la nieve y el viento—. Se atrevió a romper el silencio desde su puesto de vigilancia, pero como ya esperaba, no hubo respuesta alguna por su compañera de viaje. — Es bonito ¿verdad? Lejos de la multitud y solo nosotros. Finalmente parece que estemos viajando.

Realmente no era nada inteligente que decir en una situación así, pero no soportaba los silencios incómodos entre ellos, prefería hacer la situación más relajada para ella que notar la tensión en el aire.

— Tonterías—. Le espetó sin miramientos la muchacha, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el fuego, como presa de su embrujo. — Tonterías y más tonterías… tengo frío y estoy hambrienta.

Tuvo que contenerse para no suspirar ante esa contestación, pero de todas formas ya se esperaba una respuesta así por parte de la señorita Farnese.

— Entonces ¿Volvemos? ¿Nos olvidamos del espadachín negro?

— No tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Si quieres informar a la inquisición que los Caballeros de la Sagrada Cadena de Acero fueron devorados por un monstruo como todos los refugiados adelante y corre el riesgo de que te califiquen como hereje y se ocupen de ti. — Su tono de voz no cambiaba, sus ojos brillaban ante el chisporroteo de las llamas. — En lo que a mí respecta… no tengo ganas de ver ese cuarto de nuevo.

Él se mantuvo callado, sabía que ella tenía razón, al fin y al cabo, sabía perfectamente que era lo que pasaba a los que se atrevían a desafiar la palabra de la iglesia, pero si ella lo deseaba, era lo que haría, pues desde el momento en que decidió quedarse a su lado aceptó acatar todas y cada una de sus órdenes y deseos.

— ¿Y tú qué haces sentado ahí arriba? —. La voz de la muchacha lo sacó de sus pensamientos, aunque no lo sobresaltó, solo lo hizo fijar su mirada en ella de nuevo. — Ven junto al fuego.

Más que una sugerencia fue una orden clara y concisa, sin reproches.

— Ah, no gracias—. Dejando pasar el hecho de que ella se lo había exigido. — Por si acaso prefiero vigilar en caso de que se aproxime la armada de Kushan o algún explorador.

— ¡Nadie en su sano juicio viajaría con este tiempo! —. La rebeldía de su sirviente la había molestado y ella no trataba de ocultarlo. — Ven aquí y caliéntate. Te encargué encontrar provisiones y si te enfermas estaré en problemas.

Ambos mantuvieron la mirada, era obvio que ella jamás mostraría afecto o preocupación directo hacia su persona, pero para él eso estaba bien, no deseaba nada más por parte de ella.  
Finalmente y sin mediar palabra accedió y se acercó al fuego, aunque se mantuvo a una distancia mucho más que prudencial ante la confusión de Farnese, pero odiaba el fuego desde lo más profundo de su ser.  
En una situación así, junto al calor de una hoguera y en medio de una furiosa tormenta de nieve, no podía hacer más que rememorar el día que conoció a aquella chica.

Ese día también nevaba y él no era más que un niño callejero muerto de hambre y frío, uno que hacía cualquier cosa para sobrevivir en una inhóspita ciudad en la que se habían olvidado de los que no tenían nada.  
Ella lo salvó de morir en la nieve, de la carga que suponía cuidar de su madre enferma y delirante y a cambio sólo pidió una cosa.

"— Te salvé de una muerte segura. De ahora en adelante me perteneces, júramelo."

Ah, ella era tan fría, tan controladora… tan perfecta. Ni siquiera dudó al pronunciar unas palabras tan duras como esas, permitiéndole así tener una excusa para huir como un cobarde de aquél agujero de desesperación y depresión.  
Aquella pequeña tirana, la cual era temida y despreciada por todos en secreto, para él fue más bien como una salvadora.  
Ambos emanaban el mismo olor, no le salvó por casualidad, en su pequeña retorcida mente todo estaba calculado desde un principio. En aquella mansión tan llena de gente ella estaba sola y a partir de ese momento, yo sería su única compañía.  
Era el único que podría soportar su locura, todo lo que escondía su pequeña retorcida mente y ella sería igualmente la única que jamás aceptaría toda la oscuridad que él albergaba en su interior.  
Aún podía recordar cómo, con el lento paso de los años, ella acabó floreciendo para convertirse en una extraña y atrayente flor que no tardó en tentar a todos cuanto la rodeaban, tratando de ganar su mano y, sobre todo, un puesto en la familia Vendemion  
Ella ni pestañeaba en rechazarlos a todos con ese semblante frío como el hielo pues, cuando no había nadie más alrededor, solo ellos dos, Farnese era cuando dejaba ir su verdadera naturaleza, jugando con su cuerpo como si el de un juguete viejo se tratara, dejando marcas y heridas en todo su cuerpo. Su relación ya no podía considerarse como la de un amo y su sirviente, pero después de todo lo pasado Serpico suponía que era simplemente el flujo natural de las cosas y nunca, bajo ningún concepto se quejó e incluso, aprendió a disfrutar de ese dolor que ella le infringía día tras día.

Si solo… ¿Por qué no huyó con ella cuando se lo pidió? ¿Qué eran las cadenas que lo retenían? ¿A qué le tenía tanto miedo? Él la rechazó sin siquiera dar una explicación, soltó su mano cuando ella la tomó y esos ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor por el rechazo serían algo que él jamás podría sacar de su mente, por eso, por muy duramente que lo tratara, por fría que fuera con él jamás se lamentaría, pues era algo que él escogió en el momento en que decidió rechazar sus sentimientos, haciendo así que simplemente, volvieran a ser amo y sirviente.

— ¿Sabes…?

La voz de la muchacha sonó apagada en medio de aquella ventisca, quedando ahogada entre su fiereza.

— ¿Señorita Farnese? —. Tuvo que ladear la cabeza para poder escucharla con algo más de claridad.

— Estaba pensando en ese día…—. Serpico pudo sentir una pequeña arritmia en sus latidos, pero unos instantes después se calmó y decidió escuchar las palabras de su ama. — Ese día, también nevaba, como hoy… el día que nos conocimos.

— ¿De verdad? —. Preguntó con incredulidad, sin darle demasiada importancia a que Farnese estaba sacando uno de los temas que mayor terror le causaban. — Hace muchos años de eso, no recuerdo bien.

Mintió vilmente, de eso no había dudas, y ella pareció darse cuenta pues, sin apartar su mirada del hipnótico movimiento del fuego serró los dientes y apretó sus ropas entre sus puños.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres así…? ¿Por qué me mientes?

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo lo que tenía para mantenerse impasible ante ella, volviendo a girar su rostro hacia el frente, perdiendo la vista en algún puto de aquella infinita oscuridad que los rodeaba, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que enfrentarse ante aquellos ojos.

— ¿Hm? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿No se siente bien?

De hecho, era inusual que ella se mostrara de esa forma, siempre que estaban solos se mantenía impasible y fría con él, eso jamás había cambiado, entonces ¿Por qué justamente ahora? Cuando no tenía ningún lugar al que huir… quizás de nuevo, todo estaba más que calculado desde un principio en esa retorcida mente de tirana.

— Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, no te atrevas a ser insolente conmigo—. Le espetó de forma autoritaria.

Todo estaba cambiando de nuevo, desde la aparición del espadachín oscuro todo se estaba tornando de una forma desconocida, incluida la señorita Farnese y, de entre todas las cosas, eso era lo que más miedo le daba.

Se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de controlar la inminente ansiedad que se estaba apoderando de él a cada segundo que pasaba, intentando calmar los bombeos de su corazón que se aceleraban cual caballo salvaje. Él no sentía nada, dejó de sentir hacía mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacerle cambiar eso ahora?

— ¿Por qué no tomaste mi mano…? ¿Por qué me rechazaste?

— Yo… señorita Farnese, yo…

— ¡No! Silencio, tú me abandonaste, estábamos muy unidos y tú lo arruinaste ¿Por qué? ¡Debiste huir conmigo! ¿Tanto me odias?

Eso era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, el llanto de Farnese le recordaba a aquella noche, que como esta, era gélida y solitaria.  
Se incorporó, sacudiendo sus ropas de nieve, aunque su capa ya estaba empapada en la parte baja, así como sus pantalones, en esos momentos agradecía tener una hoguera cerca por mucho que odiara el fuego.

Se acercó a su señora, arrodillándose frente a ella adoptando así una pose sumisa, la de un caballero, la de un paje.

— Señorita Farnese por favor no llore, sé que todo ha sido un caos en estos últimos días y ha estado usted susceptible, pero…

"Pero no recuerde cosas dolorosas por favor"

O al menos eso era lo que le gustaría poder implorarle a la chica de cabellos dorados ante él, pero como siempre, mantuvo las distancias, la cordialidad entre ellos.

— ¡No te atrevas!

La bofetada dolió y resonó en el silencio de esa horrible noche; aunque realmente no era sino lo que escondía detrás de esto gesto, lo que realmente afligía al joven Serpico.  
Llevo su mano a la mejilla sintiendo el frío de sus guantes de cuero rígido hacer contraste con calor del golpe.

— ¡Eres un insolente! No te atrevas a burlarte de mí, te parecerá divertido ¿No es así? —. Sus ojos ardían en esa extraña pasión que siempre había sido propia de ella, de la antigua Farnese. — Saber la humillación que fue para mí.

La chica se levantó aún llena de furia ante la confusión de su fiel compañero, no sabía que se había apoderado esa noche de ella, quizás los eventos transcurridos habían sido más traumáticos para ella de lo que pudiera haber parecido, pero lo que si sabía con certeza que fuera cual fuera el motivo, él lo soportaría.  
Poco a poco, intentando no alterarla, él también se levantó, mirándole en todo momento a esos ojos verde esmeralda que ahora ardían como el fuego que los iluminaba.

— Por favor, tranquilícese, yo nunca…

Pero, realmente ¿Qué podía decirle en una situación como esa? ¿Qué tuvo miedo? ¿Qué lo sobrecogió la intensidad de sus sentimientos? ¿Qué la sangre que corría por sus venas se interponía entre ellos? Ninguna de esas cosas iba a ayudarle y de seguro, iban a enfureces y dañar aún más los sentimientos de la muchacha.

Ante la falta de respuesta ella tampoco pareció demasiado complacida con él y terminó pateando con fuerza el fuego. Serpico retrocedió unos pasos, cubriéndose la cara ante las ascuas que saltaron en su dirección.  
Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos las llamas se habían esparcido por las ruinas de aquella casa que les había servido de refugio para protegerse de la tormenta.

— ¡Farnese! ¿Qué…?

— D-debí hacerlo… debí hacerlo cuando tuve la ocasión, quemar esa casa, quemarte a ti… a mi… todo hubiera sido más fácil…

Ella tenía de nuevo esa expresión: exaltada, agitada, excitada…  
Desde que la conoció sabía de la "pequeña" fijación de ella por el fuego, pero, a pesar de todo, no podía culparla conociendo su pasado. Ahora, poco a poco, la vieja madera empezaba a consumida por el fuego y los envolvía de nuevo en aquel infierno gélido y ardiente a la vez que hacía eco a días pasados.

Parecía que el pasado no los podía dejar tranquilos.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y, haciendo caso omiso a su aversión hacia el fuego, avanzó un paso hacia ella con decisión, pero por su parte muchacha no parecía muy dispuesta a ello y retrocedió unos pasos negando con la cabeza antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí.  
Serpico no tardó en seguirla, no sabía qué pretendía o en qué estaba pensando ella para salir corriendo en medio de una tormenta así, pero él iba a encontrarla costara lo que costara, jamás podría dejarla abandonada a su suerte.  
Había hecho una promesa y hombre de palabra como era, jamás la rompería o se retractaría en sus palabras. Aunque quizás, bajo la excusa de una obligación para con su salvadora, Serpico escondía algo mucho más profundo y oscuro como para confesárselo a sí mismo.

Avanzó por la tormenta, adentrándose en la gélida ventisca que le obligaba a mantener un brazo alzado para proteger sus ojos de ese feroz viento.  
Gritó su nombre pero era imposible, ella jamás lo oiría en medio de toda aquella locura y aunque lo hiciera, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, no iba a volver solo porque la estuviera llamando.  
Sus pies cada vez se hundían más en la nieve y podía sentir la humedad calándose al interior de sus botas, desde luego si no fuera porque temía por la vida de su señora jamás se hubiera aventurado a hacer una locura como aquella.  
Para su suerte, y sobre sobre todo la de Farnese, no tardó en detectarla a lo lejos. Sabía que no podía costarle demasiado dar con ella, pues no estaba acostumbrada a unas condiciones así, era demasiado pequeña y poco corpulenta como para poder luchar contra la fuerza del viento y bueno, siempre había sido mala para cuidar de sí misma.

— ¡Señorita Farnese!

Gritó desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones, notando el dolor en la garganta por el frío que los azotaba y sacudía continuamente.  
la chica se giró, parecía que por fin se dio cuenta de que su fiel siervo le pisaba los talones. Pero aún con esas no se iba a detener, volvió a voltearse para tratar de seguir huyendo de su perseguidor, después de todo el orgullo estaba por encima de todo en la hija de una familia noble.  
Serpico ni siquiera suspiró, con ese temporal no tenía tiempo de sentirse exhausto por la actitud de la señorita, era mucho más importante atraparla y llevarla a un lugar seguro lo más rápido posible. Y una vez tuvo claro eso agachó la cabeza, protegiéndose de la nueve y el viento y comenzó a avanzar aún con más ahínco de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

— ¡No! ¡Detente! ¡No me sigas! —. Gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras huía, atravesando la nieve como podía, aunque esta ofrecía gran resistencia.

De darse otras circunstancias simplemente se hubiera dado la vuelta y esperado que ella se tranquilizara un poco, pero por una vez iba a desobedecer los deseos de Farnese y hacer lo que considerara mejor para su seguridad.  
Caminó todo lo rápido que sus entumecidas piernas le permitieron y, por fin, estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para abalanzarse sobre sus piernas, haciéndola caer sobre la nieve con el encima para impedir su avance.

— Señorita Farnese, sé que ahora mismo está enfadada, pero si me permite que…—. No tuvo tiempo de finalizar la frase, pues sintió un fuerte golpe propinado por la dura suela de cuero de unas botas. — Eso ha dolido… odio la violencia.

Esto último lo dijo más bien para sí mismo y, aunque la chica estaba luchando contra su agarre, él no dudo en aprovechar esa pequeña ventaja para tirar de sus piernas y atraerla hacia, arrastrándola por la nieve. Un método un tanto rudimentario comparado con su modus operandi habitual, pero la ocasión lo merecía.

— ¡Detente insolente! ¿Cómo osas? —. Ella realmente estaba enfurecida, como hacía tiempo que no observaba. — ¿Te atreves a contradecir mi palabra?

Por fin, y tras mucho forcejeo la hubo acercado lo suficiente como para poder tomarla de los hombros, sacudiéndola ligeramente.

— Lamento eso, pero no hay tiempo para estas cosas, la tormenta está empeorando y acabamos de perder nuestro refugio ¿Podría confiar en mí para esto?

La mirada de Serpico era relajada por lo general, parecía un tipo despreocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando Farnese por fin fijó sus ojos en su rostro pudo ver una seriedad que la sobrecogió, obligándola a apartar la mirada y, en cierta medida, avergonzarse por su comportamiento. Aunque antes muerta que admitir esto último.  
Cuando ésta volvió en sí el chico la había atraído hacia su cuerpo, cobijándola bajo su abrigo para refugiarla del frío e intentar que entrara en calor. Esa amabilidad no hizo más que hervir la furia interna de la muchacha, que no dudó en propinarle una violenta mordida en el hombro al muchacho, quien gimió de dolor pues ese mordisco (que de no ser por la gruesa ropa que lo abrigaba hubiera llegado hasta la piel), había sido bastante más que doloroso.

— No te tomes tantas confianzas solo porque te permito ayudarme, ahora date prisa y llévanos a lugar seguro.

Serpico por un momento se quedó parado en el sitio, pero momentos después solo dejó ir un pequeño suspiro y asintió.

— Entonces sígame de cerca—. Sabía que sin su ayuda no lo conseguiría, pero podía llegar a entender porque se sentía tan recelosa con su contacto tan directo a pesar de que no aprobaba ese trato violento hacia su persona cuando trataba de ayudarla.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, creía recordar que en su camino de huida había visto una cueva. No era su primera opción desde luego, pues en una cueva (sobre todo si hacía un clima como ese), era muy probable encontrarse a animales salvajes refugiándose, pero desde luego era una situación en la que no podían andarse con demasiados miramientos. Necesitaban refugio y lo necesitaban ya.  
Él iba en cabeza y, muy de vez en cuando, volvía su mirada hacia su espalda, vigilando que la chica estuviera bien. Podía verla encogida por el frío, abrazándose a sí misma mientras luchaba por poner un pie delante del otro cada vez. La mantenía vigilada pero no la ayudaba, sabía que ella lo rechazaría a no ser que fuera una orden que hubiera salido por su propia boca.

Por fin, tras mucho esfuerzo consiguieron divisar lo que parecía una apertura en un montículo de tierra y rocas. Detuvieron la marcha y antes de que Farnese pudiera siguiera intentarlo, él la detuvo.

— Espere aquí, yo iré primero para asegurarme de que no haya ningún peligro en el interior.

Ella lo miró con algo de frialdad y desdén, nada raro en ella, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, frotando sus brazos para intentar darse calor.

— Pero más vale que te des prisa, hace frío aquí afuera y no quiero estar soportándolo mucho rato más.

No dijo nada más y se adentró al interior de aquél oscuro agujero, no tenía fuego con el que iluminarse y eso era una gran desventaja, pero eso tomaría demasiado tiempo y ahora, con Farnese esperando fuera por su regreso, era algo de lo que no disponía.  
Caminó unos pasos hacia la oscuridad profunda, conteniendo su respiración todo lo posible para poder escuchar cualquier ruido o alteración en el ambiente, además de mantener una mano apoyada contra la pared derecha para encontrar el camino de retorno con facilidad en caso de necesitarlo.  
Por suerte para ellos puede que su tan "aclamado" Dios no hubiera abandonado a aquellos prófugos Caballeros de la Santa, o al menos a primera vista parecía que ese era un buen lugar en el que pasar la noche, o al menos hacer tiempo hasta que la tormenta pasara.

Volvió sobre sus pasos para, tal y como había prometido, llevar a su señora a lugar seguro.  
Ella no se lo agradeció, pero ni mucho menos es que esperara que fuera a hacerlo, simplemente se hizo a un lado mientras ella caminaba con dignidad (pero tiritando) hacia el interior de la cueva.

— Aquí dentro hace frío ¡Y está muy oscuro! —. Se apresuró a quejarse la joven en la más inmensa oscuridad. — Se supone que te traje conmigo para que solucionaras estas cosas.

Por muy poco atractiva que se le hiciera la idea, tuvo que salir de nuevo y, como buenamente pudo, hacerse con todo lo necesario para encender de nuevo un fuego, ese fuego que tanto repudio le causaba pero que tan necesario era para su supervivencia en esas condiciones.

No fue tarea fácil, con tal nevada la madera estaba húmeda y sus manos entumecidas por el frío, pero teniendo a Farnese al mando uno aprendía a ahorrarse las excusas y hallar la forma de solucionar una situación peligrosa o difícil. Situaciones en las que se encontraban muy a menudo para su descontento, él era un tipo al que le gustaba la tranquilidad.  
Por fin, tras mucho insistir, muchas quejas por parte de la muchacha y algunas heridas en sus manos, la primera chispa saltó y con ello, no tardó en seguirle una llama que alumbró gradualmente todo lo que les rodeaba, pudiendo por fin sentirse algo más relajados.

Serpico, se mantuvo alejado del fuego, cerca de la entrada, vigilando que ningún animal tratara de refugiarse al igual que ellos y los considerara una amenaza.

— Ven al lado del fuego.

Aquello no fue una sugerencia o una invitación como lo habría sido otras veces. Fue una orden contundente y severa que no esperaba contestación ni la quería.  
Él se volteó a verla, pero no lo miraba. Se mantenía sentada junto al fuego, abrazando sus propias rodillas mientras observaba las llamas con fascinación. Su pelo estaba suelto y la larga cabellera dorada caía por sus hombros y rostro, húmeda y fría, pegándose a su piel.

Sin rechistar se levantó, acercándose con prudencia y a la expectativa de cuál sería el objetivo de aquello. No podía evitar tiritar por el frío y por mucho que tratara de disimularlo, sus dientes castañeaban, así que se dispuso a sentarse junto al calor del fuego.

— Quédate de pie, no te sientes—. Se pronunció la chica, dejándolo parado a medio camino. Aún con esas no rechistó. — Tu ropa está húmeda, quítatela.

Esa desde luego no era una orden que esperase y aunque lo dejó un tanto confuso, obedeció sin más, despojándose primero de su abrigo que cayó con todo su peso al estar empapado por la nieve derretida. Después de eso siguió hasta quedar con el pecho al descubierto, pero manteniendo la parte inferior totalmente cubierta. Aunque hacía frío para ir con tan poca ropa, fue un descanso sacarse toda esa humedad de encima y sentir el calor del fuego secándole la piel.

— ¿A caso no me has oído? —. Miró a la chica, esta mantenía una mirada seria pero sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas, aunque no de vergüenza precisamente. — Dije que te desnudaras.

En esos momentos, el chico podía asegurar que era una de las pocas veces que la muchacha había conseguido confundirlo tanto como con aquello.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Señorita Farnese…?

Ella misma, se despojó de su ropa, dejándola tirada en al suelo y avanzando hacia él con lentitud, como si flotara con cada paso que daba, haciendo gala de esa belleza salvaje, casi animal que solo él había visto. Pues en esos momentos de locura es cuando más hermosa era ella para él.

— Si tú… hubieras huido conmigo… todo esto no hubiera pasado... todo lo que hemos tenido que soportar…—. Terminó de acercarse a él, tomando su mano. — Sé que en ese momento me deseabas, podía verlo en tu mirada… pero me rechazaste.

¿Qué podía decir? Él era un tipo calmado, pero en esos momentos podía sentir los latidos de su corazón directamente en su cabeza, ensordeciéndole, no dejándole apenas escuchar las palabras que salían de los rosados labios de la chica.

— Sé que me sigues deseando, pero… ahora soy yo la que, jamás te dejaré tenerme…—. Subió su mano por su brazo en una violenta caricia, una dolorosa y nada reconfortante o tierna, era una que pretendía hacerle daño. — Aun así, permanecerás a mi lado, después de todo eres mío para siempre ¿Recuerdas?

Ella acabó de recorrer su brazo y terminó en su cuello, el cual apretó con fuerza, privándolo de que toda la cantidad necesaria de aire entrara. Él solo endureció su expresión, soportando el dolor sin rechistar, tal y como había hecho siempre.

— Justo como ahora… sabes que eres mío, por eso jamás harás nada para descontentarme…—. Farnese, mientras mantenía una mirada completamente sádica, disfrutando el momento, dirigió su otra mano sobre su pecho, clavando sus uñas sobre este, como si realmente pretendiera arrancarle el corazón con sus propias manos. — ¿No te defiendes? ¿Por qué te contienes de nuevo? Sé perfectamente que, si lo quisieras, podrías matarme… ahora estamos lejos de casa, lejos de los Caballeros de la santa Cadena, podrías matarme y nadie jamás sabría que has sido tú… podías ser libre, ¿A caso no quieres eso…?

Ella era cruel, eso era algo que Serpico sabía desde hacía muchos años. Era sádica y encontraba excitante el dolor ajeno, pero no era por eso que él la consideraba una mujer cruel. Lo que la había especialmente una tirana era que ella sabía que el anhelaba ese dolor que ella le producía, él deseaba ese castigo por ser un cobarde, por tener miedo a tantas cosas que le había impedido tomar el camino que deseaba.  
Así era, el miedo era dueño de su futuro y con eso, Farnese tenía el control total sobre él.

— ¿No dices nada? Entonces supongo que estás conforme con esto—. Parecía satisfecha, o al menos esa sonrisa en sus labios asó lo indicaba mientras acercaba su lengua a la herida recién infringida en su pecho, recogiendo la sangre con ésta como si disfrutara de su sabor para después volver a encararlo y besarlo con una violenta y extraña pasión, esa pasión animal oculta en lo más profundo de la muchacha.

Él no hizo nada ante esto, no se movió ni trató de tocarla, sabía que no tenía derecho, que los cobardes no merecían tocar el fruto prohibido.  
Entonces recordó ¿Qué era exactamente a lo que tenía miedo? ¿A la misma sangre que corría por sus venas? ¿Familia? ¿Padres? ¿Los secretos que compartían? Realmente no tenía claro si era alguna de esas cosas o un cúmulo de todas ellas. Quizás ni siquiera era ninguna de esas cosas y simplemente era un cobarde que prefería no tomar riesgos en la vida, que se había acomodado a una forma de vida y tenía miedo a perder todo aquello.

Aquella noche no fue suya, ni lo sería ninguna otra, ella siempre lo torturaría de aquella manera y él lo recibiría gustoso, de hecho, sabía que en un futuro próximo Farnese se casaría con algún Lord de buena familia y él se mantendría a su lado esperando, con ansia, a que el momento de su castigo por su cobardía llegara.

Ella era su señora, su dueña y única ama.

Él había jurado que le pertenecía para siempre, que ella era su única dueña y eso sí era algo que no iba a cambiar, ellos sellaron su destino mucho tiempo atrás, compartiendo sus pecados y más oscuros secretos, por muchos muros que hubieran levantado, por mucha distancia que pusieran entre ambos ese echo les perseguiría para el resto de sus vidas, así como el miedo que enmascaraban como frialdad.

Pues aquello, siempre iba ser un amor más allá de todo aquello, por mucho que pasaran los años.  
Eso sería un amor más allá del miedo.


End file.
